


Internal Combustion of the Heart.

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Kara Danvers, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: When closet adrenaline junky Lena Luthor has a breakdown outside of the small town of Midvale, she has no choice but to leave her car in the caring hands of the girls at Danvers Auto Mechanics.Local mechanic Kara Danvers can fix anything mechanical, but can this mysterious stranger from the city fix her broken heart. (Of course she can, this is pure romantic trash, baby!)





	1. Chapter 1

The thrum of her engine revving sent quivers racing up Lena’s spine. Her tongue traced the crimson bow of her lip as the black ribbon of asphalt vanished under the hood of her car. Her trembling hand caressed the gear knob as a stilettoed heel pressed against the clutch. This was what she lived for, he thrill of the speed. All her worries and fears would vanish, her mother’s disapproval, the pressure from her board of executives, the stares and sneers of the public. Here she was free, here she was in control, here she was…

*THUNK*

Screwed. She was so screwed. As her car silently rolled to a stop, smoke seeping from under the hood, Lena smacked her head down on the steering wheel, letting the horn sound it’s dire wail.

Taking off her louboutins, Lena stepped out of the car. After a few solid minutes rolling the steaming hulk of her vehicle off the side of the road, she turned and started on her walk of shame. The site of a sign in the distance did little to improve her mood when the words slowly came into focus.

‘Midvale 16 Miles’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Kara, the bell!’

Tighten that nut, okay now where is that other washer. *ding* For fucks sake.

‘Kara!’

The red hair mechanic slid out from under the dilapidated old Dodge truck. Rising to her feet she glanced out at the shops front ‘office’ if it could be called such, making eye contact with the frazzled looking brunette who was paper cup after paper cup of water from the cooler. Pushing open the door, the greasy mechanic stepped into the air conditioned chamber.

‘Hi, Alex Danvers, sorry about the mess, how can I help you miss?...’ Alex stares down at the woman’s grubby threadbare stockings, taking in the woman’s dusty skirt and blazer, her frizzed and wind blasted hair, and the black and red smudges of where her makeup had sweated away. Christ… this woman was a total mess.

‘Lena… just Lena. My car broke down about 16 miles out of town. Was wondering if I could get a tow at least, maybe get her fixed up.’

‘No problem, no problem at all, let me just go grab the truck.’

5 minutes later the brunette was sitting silently in the passenger seat of her tow-truck as they rolled down the freeway towards her car.

‘Sooo…’ the redhead broke the silence ‘Not that it’s any of my business, but why didn’t you just call us for a pickup.’

Silence.

Lena’s hand flew to her face.

‘Fuck!’


	3. Chapter 3

‘I’m walking in sunshine! Wooooahhhhh! Walking on sunshine… Mmmmphhmmmn.’ Kara humid around the donut she had just crammed into her mouth. Pulling into her parking spot, she cut the ignition to her motor. Walking around to the back of her van she flung open the doors, staring Mooney eyed at the object of her affection. The silver gleam of the afternoon sun reflecting off the Merlin Rolls Royce engine lit up the garage like a halo, casting shimmering lights that danced across the ceiling like fey spirits. ‘Alex! I found her!’

…

‘Alex?!’

‘Alexandra?’

Ooooooh flip. Kara was in so much trouble. The odds though they almost never had customers. The shop was mostly a passion project at this point.

The sound of the tow truck pulling back into the lot drew her attention. The faded grey black truck trundled into view dragging behind it a sleek silver gt9.

Daaaaaannnng. That is a nice car right there, the blonde muses, running a hand through the length of her edgy hair. As her sister clambered out of the cab, she shot a glare towards the blonde. She was soon followed by a bedraggled figure who put Kara in mind of alone of the ghost from that movie Alex had forced her to watch. The two made their way over to her. The black hair figure swept her hair from her face, her piercing blue green eyes meeting Kara’s own blue ones.

Double dang, the blonde thought


	4. Chapter 4

‘Lena, this is my sister and fellow mechanic Kara. Kara, Lena.’

‘That is one heck of a vehicle you have their miss Lena, mam. We don’t usually get to see cars of that caliber out this way, Alex and I mostly rescue old classics from the wreckers, I promise you mam, there is no one more qualified to get her back on the road.’ Lena reeled at the barrage of words coming from the gorgeous hunk of blonde mechanic currently shaking her arm up and down with the enthusiasm of a golden retriever.

‘Well, I’ve made a few tweaks here and there, so if you have any issues please let me know.’ The brunette cringed at the thought of letting anyone else touch her baby.

‘Oh gosh, it’s always a pleasure to meet a fellow enthusiast. If you’ve got time later I’d love to hear about what modifications you’ve had done to her. One of my favourite things about engines is how little tweaks totally change them, it’s like my favourite engine design ever. Oh my RAF, Alex I found a Merlin, a genuine one, and only a few counties over, so I just had to dash over and get it. You have to see it it’s so so pretty.’ Lena’s concentration began to fade out as the constant up and down motion of the blondes hand clasped to hers began to ebb in the way of uncomfortable.

‘Easy Supergirl… Hand’ Alex interjected.

Instantly the blonde released Lena’s hand. ‘Sorry about that, sometime I get carried away and kind of forget what my body is doing. I mean it’s great when I am working because then I am just in the zone and it’s really relaxing and cool but sometimes… I mean, umm sorry.’ The blonde drew into herself like a scolded puppy. 

‘No, uh. That’s alright, perhaps we can go over the specs later, unfortunately it looks like I will be in town for a little while before I can get back home.’

‘Oh you will probably want to stay at the Kent hotel, my cousin Clark runs the place with his wife Lois, and it has the best food in town.’

‘Maybe I’ll see you there.’ The brunette winked and turned with surprising grace and walked towards the bay doors of the garage.


End file.
